A new life
by StellaMalone
Summary: Naomi and Emily have finished college and are about to set off on their big adventure to Gao.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily**

I awoke to a commotion going on in the next room. The sound of plates clattering and the whistle of the kettle boiling drifted through the wall. Sleepily i opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the harsh light which was starting to seep in through the window. I rolled over, and sat up when i saw my bed empty. As if summoned by my thoughts of her, Naomi walked into the room carrying a tray with toast and coffee, which she put down on the bed. I smiled up at her as she sat down on the bed next to me, kissing me gently on the cheek and picking up a mug full of steaming coffee. She held it in her lap, warming up her hands.  
'Morning' i said smiling. I picked up a piece of toast which was smothered in marmelade. My favourite. I took a bite and we sat in silence as we ate. Taking the last few bites of my toast, i lay back down on the bed feeling full. Naomi carefully placed the tray on the ground and lay down next to me, linking her fingers in mine. I coud feel her eyes on me, and i turned my head to face her. She smiled at me, biting her lip.

'I fucking love you, you know' she said. I smiled and reached over and brushed her hair out of her face, running my hand down her face. My fingertips brushed her lips and i leant in and kissed her.

'I know' i said playfully. She smiled. Her smile was beautiful, it made my heart race every time i saw it. I propped my head up on my hand without breaking eye contact. 'So, what are we doing today Naoms?' She looked over at the clock on her bedside table which read 10:45.

'Shit' she said sitting up. 'Im sposed to be meeting my mum at 11, saying good bye before we go to Goa tomorrow' she smiled and kissed me firmly on the mouth before getting out of bed and getting dressed. I frowned, slightly sad that i didn't get to spend the whole day with her, and then i realised how selfish that was of me. I was going to have her all to myself for two whole weeks.

'Sorry babe' she said when she saw the hurt look on my face. 'I will be back tonight, before you know it. I love you Emsy' she kissed me again on the mouth, and then again on my forehead. I smiled into her deep blue eyes.

'I love you too Naoms'

**Naomi**

I walked into the cafe, looking around for my mum. I saw her sitting in a corner booth, staring blankly out the window.

'Hey mum' i said as i got to her table and sat down opposite her. She turned around, jumping slightly and smiled when she saw me sitting there.

'Hey hun, you all packed then?' She motioned for the waiter to come to our table, and ordered us both a coffee.

'Yeah, mostly' I wasnt in the talking mood. Especially not with my mum. My mind drifted of to where it always did. To Emily. I thought about her milky white skin, her contrasting red hair, the way she bites her lip when she is thinking... The smell of coffee snaps me out of my day dream as the waiter places it on the table in front of me. I cupped my hands around the mug, feeling the heat against the palm of my hand, my mind drifting off again.

'You alright?' It took me a while to hear my mum's words as they woke me up from my own little world.

'Huh?'

'Are you okay?' She repeated, taking a sip of her coffee.

'Oh, yeah. Im fine' i said simply.

'You seem distracted' I was getting frustrated. Why can people never mind their own fucking business.  
'Is it about Emily?' I frowned and took a gulp of my coffee to avoid answering the question. I wasn't about to start spilling my guts to my mother. She changed the topic after that, knowing that i wasnt about to start talking. Instead, she asked me about Goa. Where we were staying, what we were going to be doing, what time our plane got in. I was only half listening. Instead my mind was elsewhere. Thinking about how bad i had fucked up with Emily. About how much i had hurt her over the last few months. Hating myself that every now and again i still thought about Sophia. Trying to think of ways to make it up to Emily, being thankful that she forgave me. And Goa was our start over. It was our chance to have fun and not think about what had happened. I still felt so fucking bad about it all though and i knew that deep down she still didn't fully trust me... Who knew if she ever would again..

**Katie**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed when Emily walked in. She looked sad but tried to hide it when she saw me staring at her. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out her suitcase and started chucking clothes into it.

'Em? You okay?

'What do you care?' She said bluntly. I glared at her. Dozy cow. She had stopped what she was doing, instead she was just staring into space. I sighed.

'You're my sister, of course i care' i tried to sound sincere, but i don't know if it came out. She turned around, her eyes looking watery, her bottom lip trembled slightly. 'What's wrong?' I asked again after a long silence.

'Im scared... Scared to give her my heart again..' She looked up at me, looking so fucking helpless that i actually felt sorry for her. Afterall, i knew better than anyone how hard forgiving people was, after Effy trying to kill me and then sleeping with Freddie, my then boyfriend. I shuddered at the thought. I stood up then, and dragged her into a hug. She started crying then. I hugged her tighter as she burrowed her head into my shoulder feeling more than hearing her silent sobs. When she stopped shaking, i stood back a bit to look at her face. I wiped the tears and mascara away from her eyes and we both sat on her bed.

'I love her.. But it still hurts' she stuttered, choking on tears. I hated seeing my sister like this. Sure, we have our differences and usually we don't get along, but she is my sister and at the end of the day, she always will be. She wipped her nose on her sleeve and stood up walking back to the wardrobe.

'You'll get through it Ems. I promise' she gave me a sad smile and went back to packing her bag. I sat further back on Emily's bed and crossed my legs. 'So, what are you lezzers gunna be up to on your holiday?' she glared at me and threw a top at my head, which i caught and threw back.

'Are you ever going to stop with the lesbian digs?' She asked annoyed. I laughed.

'Probably not' i replied honestly. She threw the top at me again. 'Well she took my baby sister away from me, i'll always hold a grudge' i winked at her as she scoweled at me.

'Im not your baby sister. We're twins, tosser'

'No! Really?'

'Piss off Katie'

'I was just trying to help' i said getting angry.

'No you weren't. I bet deep down you are happy about what's happened. You have always hated Naomi.' She looked hurt again but this time i wasnt going to fall for it. 'At least i found love. Unlike you. Just jealous, arent you Katie? Huh?'

'Fuck off Emily. Not everything is about you. You're so fucking annoying. I was just trying to help you, ungrateful bitch!' I stood up. 'Have fun on your fucking trip.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily**

I drove back to Naomi's in an angry mood. Katie got me so fucking mad some times. I untied my suitcase from my vespa and walked into the house, dumping my bag by the bottom of the stairs. I walked up the stairs, two at a time and walked into Naomi's room where she was sprawled on her bed. She looked up at me when i walked in, smiled and opened her arms. As I fell into her embrace, her arms wrapped tightly around me. I snuggled into her, feeling her chest rising and falling as she took each breath.

'You okay Ems?' Naomi asked as she played with my hair. I sighed.

'I had a fight with Katie. She's such a fucking bitch!'

'What's she done now?' Naomi didn't sound surprised. She knew better than anyone how much of a cow my sister was. I don't even understand how we are related.. Let alone twins..

'Same old Katie shit..' I trailed off, not really wanting to talk about my sister knowing i would just get angrier. 'How was your mum?'

'Yeah.. Good. She's good. Wouldn't shut up about Kierran though.' For a while, there was silence. We just lay there in each others arms listening to the rain outside.

'You know i love you Ems. More than anything' Naomi's voice jumped slightly as she spoke. I looked up at her, our eyes locking. I smiled into her blue eyes.

'Yeah, i know. I love you too' Naomi smiled, leaning in to kiss me. I ran my hand down her stomach, feeling the electricity surge through my body. I let my fingers walk down her body, feeling the goosebumps form as her skin tingled. She took my breath away. Really took my fucking breath away every single time.

**Naomi**

We arrived at the airport in a rush after sleeping through the alarm. When we finally sat down in our seats on the plane we were both flustered yet releived, and happy that our trip had finally come and we could finally relax. We slept most of the flight, the whole time clutching each others hand, never wanting to let go.

We arrived in Goa at 11 in the morning. It was beautiful. The sun was shining, the atmosphere was buzzing. When we arrived in our appartment, we dumped our bags on the floor and went straight outside to look at the beach. It was gorgeous. The sand stretched for miles and the water was so blue, i could hardly take my eyes off it.

'Race you in' Emily shouted snapping me out of my trance. I turned around seeing Emily already sprinting towards the water.

'Hey! I wasn't ready!' I laughed and started chasing after her, feeling the sand in my toes and then the water splashing my legs. Emily grabbed my waist and pulled me down. The water was warm and calm against my body. Emily was floating on her back, looking up into the cloudless sky. I smiled and floated next to her. This was the life. I closed my eyes, just listening to the sound of he water and feeling it hit my sides. Suddenly i felt someone grab my leg and drag me under water. Emily started laughing as i surfaced for air and i couldnt help but laugh with her. I swam over to her, leaned in to kiss her, and at the last minute dunked her head under water. I smiled and swam to the shore before she could pay me back. Emily came out straight after me, hitting me playfully on the arm. We sunk onto the groud, both getting instantly covered in the rich yellow sand. I felt the warm sun beating down on my skin. It was a good change from freezing Bristol.

'This is just what i needed' Emily said closing her eyes and lying down on the sand.

'Mmm... Me too..' I agreed, lying down next to her.

'Thank you..' she said opening her eyes and looking over at me. 'For bringing me here.' I smiled and kissed her cheek.

'Anything for you babe. I really mean that. I love you Emsy'

'I love you too'

We walked back to the appartment drenched and dripping all over the floor after going back in for another swim.

'Allow me to help you out of those wet clothes' Emily said cheekily reaching for my top and lifting it over my head. We left a trail of wet clothes all the way to the bathroom, where we both jumped in the shower. I ran my hand all over Emily's body and left a trail of kisses down her neck which made a low groan leave her lips. I smiled and kissed her passionatly on the lips, which took my breath away.

**Emily**

I got woken up by my phone ringing. I looked at th dialing number. Katie. I sighed, ignored the call and rolled over. Naomi was still asleep next to me, looking so peaceful. I loved watching her sleep. Watching the slow rise and fall of her chest with every steady breath. I kissed her gently on the forehead and got out of bed, grabbing my phone as i walked out of the room to make breakfast. I put my phone down on the bench and got the eggs and bacon out of the fridge. Just as i was cracking open the first egg, i heard my phone ringing again. I quickly put the egg in the fry pan, hearing the sizzle as it hit the pan. I looked at my phone and saw Katie's name pop up on my screen.

'Ugh, fuck OFF Katie!' I turned my phone off and continued with making Naomi breakfast.

I walked into the room carrying a plate of eggs and bacon in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. Naomi stirred as i sat back down on the bed. She opened one eye and looked up at me. I waved the coffee under her nose and she smiled, sitting up. I handed her the mug and kissed her gently on the cheek.

'Thanks Emsy' she said taking a sip.

An hour later we were just getting out of bed and getting ready to go to the beach. This time we put on our bathers and brought towels with us.

It was another beautiful day. The sun was up and shining and although it was only 10 in the morning, it was already hot and the beach already had people on it.  
We found a deserted area and set up our stuff and put on sunscreen. Naomi took her shorts and top off so she was just wearing her bikini. She took my breath away.

'You look fucking hot right now' i couldn't help but look her up and down. She winked at me and took a step closer to me, grabbing hold of my tshirt and pulling it over my head.

'So do you' she said biting her lip. I leaned in, pressing my lips against hers, running my hands down her back. I grabbed her hand and together we walked down to the water. The water felt nice and cool against my already warm, tingling skin. When it was deep enough, i let go of Naomi's hand and dove in the water, feeling the rush of cool hit my body. When i surfaced, i saw Naomi doing the same.

'I love this place' i said when her head appeared up from the water.

'So do i...' Naomi trailed off as she floated around in the water.

By the time we got back to the appartment, it was starting to get dark. Wrapped in a towel i walked into the kitchen, seeing my phone sitting on the bench where i had left it that morning. I turned it on and waited for it to load.  
12 missed calls, all from Katie.

'Shit' i said not realising i had said it out loud.

'What's wrong?' Naomi called from the bedroom.

'Im not sure' I pressed redial on Katie's number and waited for her to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naomi**

I walked into the kitchen to see what was wrong. Emily was pacing up and down the kitchen with her phone to her ear. After a while, she hung up and turned to look at me.

'She isn't answering' she said sounding upset.

'Who?'

'Katie.. She's been trying to call me all day and ive been ignoring her, i turned my phone off and now i have all these missed calls... and now she isn't answering...' I could tell she was starting to get worried. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

'Im sure she's okay Ems' She hit redial on her phone and again, no one answered.

'Maybe try your parents?' She nodded slowly and dialed her mum's number.

'Mum? Hi it's me. No, Emily..' She frowned. 'Have you heard from Katie? What? Why, what happened? No, i don't know, she tried calling me... Ugh, bye' She hung up, clearly annoyed.

'What did she say?'

'She hasn't spoken to Katie in a week' Emily said looking confused.

'Where has she been staying?'

'I have no idea...' I could tell Emily was close to tears, i kissed her gently on the cheek.

'She will call back Em, im sure she is fine' Emily's bottom lip started to tremble and i could tell she was trying to put on a brave face. I still don't get the relationship between Emily and Katie. They act like they hate each other, but deep down they actully cannot live without each other. They both need each other and i don't even think they know it.

Emily started pacing up and down the kitchen again clutching her phone.

'Em, stop. Sit down' I held her hand and lead her to the couch. 'Please stop worrying Em' She looked up at me with sad eyes. Her phone started ringing, making her jump.

'Hello? Katie?' Emily's face went white which made my heart race.

'Em?'

'We have to go' she stood up and ran to the bedroom and started shoving everything back into her bag.

'What happened Emily?' She stopped and turned to look at me, her eyes filling with tears.

'She fucking overdosed.' My heart stopped. Fuck. Emily was on her phone again, dialing a number. An ambulance. She gave them an address i had never heard of and told them what had happened. Then she grabbed the rest of our stuff up in her arms.

'Naoms, we have to go. Now. I will call up the airport on the way and we will catch the next flight. Fucking Katie!'

An hour later and we were already on the plane. Emily was freaking out and couldn't keep still. I hated that there was nothing that i could do to make her feel okay. Nothing but hold her hand and tell her i loved her.

**Emily**

I walked into the hospital clutching Naomi's hand. My heart was racing as i stepped up to the counter.

'Hey, yeah, im looking for Katie Fitch..' The receptionest smiled at me kindly.

'She is just in that room there' she said pointing to the left of us. I thanked her and walked up to the room, bracing myself and squeezing Naomi's hand harder before i stepped in.

Katie was lying in the bed, looking so small and fragile. She had tubes attached to her and so many machines making so many noises and doing so much to keep her alive. I felt tears in my eyes as i walked up to her bedside. It broke my heart to see her lying there, looking so fucking broken. I grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it. Her eyes had dark circles around them, and her arms were punctured with red. Fuck it hurts. I felt tears running down my face and Naomi's hand on my shoulder.

'Emily?' I turned around at the sound of my mum's voice. 'What's happened to my Katiekins?' She ran across the room to Katie's bed, and stopped when she saw her, she was as shocked as i was.

'I will leave you guys to it...' Naomi kissed me gently on the cheek. 'I'll be outside if you need me' she whispered in my ear. 'I love you' I smiled at her as she walked out of the room and then turned back to my family.

'Mum, what happened between you guys?'

'It doesn't matter Emily'

'Mum! What happened!' My mum looked up at me.

'Just drop it Emily!' My brow furrowed. My mum made me so angry sometimes. I looked back at Katie. _Please wake up Katie. I need you. _I begged. Maybe twin telepathy wasn't a myth... There was always hope. _Katie, you have to wake up. _

'Mrs Fitch? Hello, im Doctor Robbins' my mum looked up.

'What's wrong with her? Will she be okay?'

'Yes, she had to have her stomach pumped, but she is on the road to recovery' the Doctor smiled a sympathetic smile at us both.

'When will she be awake?' I asked looking back towards Katie.

'It's up to her when she wakes up.. It could be a matter of hours, days... even weeks..' I felt my heart fall a bit more. _Fuck. Katie, please. Just open your eyes. _

'I'll leave you two to it. If you have any further questions i will be around' she gave us another quick smile before walking out of the room.

'Mum, seriously. What the fuck happened? Why wasn't she at home this week?'

'Emily, stop it. I have to go call your father' she hesitated before kissing Katie on the forehead and leaving.

'Katie. It's me. I need you to open your eyes. I cannot do this without you. Please Katie. Just open your eyes. I just want to know you're okay. Please. Don't fucking do this to me. I need you Katie.' Nothing. All of a sudden, the beeping on one of the machines started getting louder and faster.

'Katie? KATIE?' Three doctors rushed into the room, one of them grabbed me and started pushing me out of the room.  
'No! What's happening to my sister? Katie?' The doctor didnt say anything, instead he shut the door and then shut all the blinds so that we couldn't see in. Naomi was back at my side, her arm around me. She kissed me on the cheek. 'It's going to be okay Ems' she whispered.

It felt like hours before the doctors emerged from Katie's room.

'She flat lined. We had to bring her back with the paddles' one of the doctors informed us. My eyes were watering again and i started shaking, clutching onto Naomi to keep me steady.

'Can we go back in?' I asked my voice wavering.

'Yes. Only family though' he said eyeing Naomi. I squeezed Naomi's shoulder.

'Naom's you can go home if you want.. I want to stay here until she wakes up..'

'Emsy, im not leaving you here like this. I will wait out here. You go back in, be by her side and if you need anything, anything at all Em, just call out.' I think i loved her a bit more for saying that. I kissed her gently.

'Thank you Naoms, i really really love you for saying that.' I walked back in. Katie seemed smaller somehow, lying there all by herself in that bed. I climbed up on the bed and lay down next to her.

'Katie? Im right here, you just have to wake up.'

I must have fallen asleep there, because the next minute my mum was in the room sitting on the other side of the bed.

'It's been so long since i have seen you two sleeping like that' she said simply. I smiled weakly at her and looked at Katie. Her face looked better, the black bags under her eyes weren't as definite. That was a good sign, right? I brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and sat up on the bed.

'Why don't you go get some air?' My mum suggested.

'No, i don't want to leave her..'

'Em, you've been here for two straight days, go take a break'

'Have i?' I frowned, i must have slept all night. I stood up. 'Where's Naomi?'

'She's still outside' my mum said without taking her eyes off Katie. 'Go, i will call you if she wakes up' Reluctantly i started to walk out of the room, giving Katie one quick glance. _I'll be right back Katie. I promise. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Naomi**

I took Emily outside for some fresh air because she was too distracted sitting outside Katie's room. Understanably, of course, but it wasn't good for her to be stressing so much. I had never seen Emily like this. It was like without Katie, she had a whole part of herself missing. I guess that's what comes with being a twin, even if you do hate each other. But a sisterly bond is pretty tight, especially twins. So i've read anyway. I handed her a cup of coffee and we sat on one of the benches outside the entrance of the hospital. Close enough so that she could get to Katie if she had to, but far enough away so that her mind was distracted a bit. We sat in silence for a bit, just starring out at the tree's. I watched an elderly couple walking a little black dog along the foot path and a little boy playing with a soccer ball in the distance. I reached over and held Emily's hand in mine and squeezed it. She looked at me. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red and watery, her face tear streaked, her lips trembling. Her hair was mattered and knotty. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she burried her head into my chest.

'I just need her to wake up Naom's.. I miss her so fucking much' She sat up and looked at me. 'I don't understand why this happened. What was she fucking thinking? I should have known something was wrong. I can't believe i ignored her calls. What if i could have stopped this? What if I'M the reason she did this? I would never forgive myself, i'm such a fucking bitch. I should have been there for her!'

'Emily! There is no way you could have know what was going through Katie's head. You cannot blame yourself, you cannot talk like that! Katie woudn't want you to be thinking like this, she wouldn't want you to be this angry. Especially when she is the one who caused it. Katie loves you. I know she does. She's your sister. Your _twin _sister. And you guys are connected in a way that i will never understand, but you two have something special.' I looked deep into her eyes, i could tell she was fighting off the tears and she was biting her lip to stop it trembling. 'It's Katie, she will wake up when she's ready. She's a fighter Em's. She's one of the strongest people i know. You're strong too Em's. That's something you have in common, you should be proud of that. She need's you now more than ever, to be strong and to be there when she wakes up.' Emily nodded slowly and looked back out into the distance. I could hear her taking big, deep breaths. I squeezed her knee.

'Everything is going to be okay Em's. I promise.' She smiled.

'Thank you Naomi... I really fucking love you' She kissed me on the cheek. 'I have to go back in' she said standing up. I nodded and stood up, she reached for my hand and smiled.

We walked back into the hospital in silence. We walked in the front doors and were met at the door by a crying Jenna.

'Mum?' Emily let go of my hand.

'Oh Emily, i was just about to call you' she stutterd. 'She crashed again.' Jenna started crying again. Emily's shoulders crumpled and she fell to her knees, her whole body shaking with her silent sobs.


End file.
